Maximum Passengers Per Hour
Values of Number of Streets & Spaces per Street are based on article Contractor Station Street Sizes. How to Generate the Maximum Passengers Per Hour The Good News Completing all of the contracts for each contractor can be a real challenge. One of the rewards for completing all contracts for a single contractor is that you gain control of that contractor's train station! Each of these stations can be configured to maximize the number of passengers per hour (is) that it produces. These passengers are added to your station's /hr. This is a big benefit later in the game when some contractors demand large sums of cash. With a high /hr count, you will be able to send full passenger wagons sooner to help fulfill the contracts faster. For example, Giovanni's first contract requires that you send ! If you are producing only 200 /hr, this contract will take an extremely long time! To maximize the output of a station, you may use buildings: *that were present in the station before you started the first contract. *that you built to complete a contract. *that you purchase from the contractor's shop after completing all contracts. The tables below show which buildings will maximize each station's potential. The Bad News Except for Mrs. Wilma's station, maximizing a station's /hr can be expensive. For instance, to maximize Sam's station, you need to send him , . , , and !! Even with all those resources committed to the station, you will gain only /hr. At the bottom of the page is a summary of all the resources required to maximize all of the stations, up to and including Lucy's. This will give you a much clearer idea of what to expect if you choose to accept this mission. Mrs. Wilma Johann Bobby Mahatma When you receive Mahatma's station, you should have at least 17 million in gold that you won't need for Palace of Mysore or Gateway of India. Use the gold to buy 8 x Madhya Market (ratio 2.12) per street, while selling any buildings below this ratio. This nets you at least 440 passengers per hour per street (86.8% of max) with no effort at all, and since Mahatma has left you some buildings with a higher ratio, this figure will usually be higher. Replace them with Palace of Mysore I as required once you get the resources (or not, Markets are more pretty!). George At the point when you take over George's station, sell all the buildings that generate zero passengers. The resources you brought for all the contracts allow you to build the Coaling Stations and one Buckingham Palace. You can then fill all the remaining space with Gantry Cranes, without using up any of the resources you will need to build the remaining Buckingham Palaces and Maintenance Depots. This takes you to 943 passengers an hour, about 400 more than when you took over the station. As you transport enough resources to build the optimal buildings, you can sell the Gantry Cranes to make space for them. Otto If you want to increase your passengers ASAP at the beginning, you can build 10 Meadow Stations (1.53 ratio) per street, for 20k wood and 60k nails delivered (you should already have the bricks required left over from contracts). This will give you 71.7% of the passengers calculated with the Circus/German Tower combo, at 4.7% of the cost (80k resources vs 1.71m resources per street). You can even leave about 1 and a half streets of the preexisting buildings active, as they have a better ratio than Meadow Stations. You can slowly replace them with Circuses as your international resource output increases. Sam Jules Alan Wolfgang Mizuki When you take over Mizuki's station you will get and have free. With the materials on hand you can build 1 Sennan Apartments and 37 Kendo Houses which will raise to without using steel and gravel. Lucy Giovanni Antoni Ethan Ethan II Cornelius Grand Total: Resources Committed and Maximum Passengers / Hour WITHOUT Purchasing Buildings with Gems } | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Wilma |- |Johann | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Johann |- |Bobby | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Bobby |- |Mahatma | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Mahatma |- |George | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |George |- |Otto | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Otto |- |Sam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Sam |- |Jules | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Jules |- |Alan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Alan |- |Wolfgang | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Wolfgang |- |Mizuki | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Mizuki |- |Lucy | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Lucy |- |Giovanni | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Giovanni |- |Antoni | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Antoni |- |Ethan I | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Ethan I |- |Ethan II | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Ethan II |- |Totals | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | /hr}} |Totals |} Grand Total: Resources Committed and Maximum Passengers / Hour ABSOLUTE MAXIMUM Category:Helps and Tips Category:Contracts